1. Field
The following description relates to an electronic device and cradle therefore, and more particularly, to an electronic device and cradle therefore to change the orientation of the electronic device put on the cradle through interaction with the cradle.
2. Description of the Related Art
With development of communication and computer technologies, intelligent electronic devices have emerged, which are able to recognize surrounding conditions, interact with the user to provide information required by the user, and move to a desired position by using a separate driver included in the electronic device. The intelligent electronic device may perform a user-friendly operation or a respondent operation through the driver, and may be able to recognize the face and voice of the user and respond to the user's motion, voice, etc.
The intelligent electronic device may have the form of a mobile robot, which, however, puts limitations on places as well as reduces portability, thereby making it difficult for the user to carry it around.